Marvel Holiday Special Vol 1 2006
** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * *'Locations:' * Items: * Vehicles: * --> | StoryTitle2 = How Fin Fang Foom Saved Christmas | Writer2_1 = Scott Gray | Penciler2_1 = Roger Langridge | Inker2_1 = Roger Langridge | Colourist2_1 = J. Brown | Letterer2_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor2_1 = John Barber | Synopsis2 = It's Christmas time in New York City, and Wong, manservant to Dr. Strange is walking down the street past many bitter New Yorkers, one of which knocks him into Fin Fang Foom. Since he loved reading stories about him as a child, Wong decides to follow him down the street. Soon, they end up in Times Square, where a big rig with a giant robotic Santa is causing a traffic jam. As it turns out, Hydra was hidden on the truck and the robotic Santa comes to life. Wong looks to Foom for help in stopping them, but Foom hates humans and refuses to help. Crushed, Wong fights Hydra alone. Unfortunately, Wong is no match for them alone, so Foom helps him. Next, Wong under Foom's orders, drives the truck into the rampaging Santa, which knocks it onto the truck. Then, Foom sneezes fire into the robot's gas tank, blowing it up. The Hydra agents surround Wong and Foom. Luckily, a neighborhood faction of Hydra appears and starts arguing with the other Hydra agents. Foom takes the opportunity to incite a fight between them. Afterwards, Wong asks Foom why he saved him. Foom says, despite his hatred for humanity, he doesn't like to see others fight alone. Wong offers to make him dinner with his master but Foom turns him down. As Foom walks away, Wong wonders what it's like to be the last of his kind like Foom. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* *'Items:' * Vehicles: * --> | StoryTitle3 = A is for Annihilus | Writer3_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler3_1 = Mike Perkins | Inker3_1 = Ron Lim | Colourist3_1 = A. Crossley | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor3_1 = John Barber | Synopsis3 = With the Richards out shopping and Johnny on a date, Ben Grimm is alone in the Baxter Building watching TV. Out of boredom, he wanders through the building and stumbles upon a door to the Negative Zone. When he sticks his finger into the portal, he accidently releases Annihilus from the Negative Zone. During their fight, Ben uses Reed's untested turbulence gun. But this doesn't stop Annihilus, who follows up with a punch. Just as Ben seems defeated, Annihilus notices the show airing on the TV is one he hadn't finished watching, so Ben threatens to unplug the TV if Annihilus doesn't surrender. Reed and Sue return from Christmas shopping and find Ben and Annihilus asleep in front of the TV. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *'Items:' * Vehicles: * --> | StoryTitle4 = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Santa Claus | Writer4_1 = Jeff Christiansen | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A guide to Santa Claus' history. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Races and Species: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Handbooks Category:Christmas